


Sleepless in Skyhold

by distantsun



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Colemance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantsun/pseuds/distantsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole has trouble sleeping. (Human!Cole, established relationship, sweet pointless smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless in Skyhold

Months later, Cole still hasn’t quite mastered sleeping.

Felicity is on the edge of unconsciousness, mind seconds from drifting off, when he shifts beside her and murmurs, curiously, “Do you think nugs dream? I can’t tell, their minds are too quiet,” and suddenly she’s wide awake.

“Cole,” she groans, face buried into her arm. “It’s _late.”_

“Yes,” he says placidly, sitting up. “Everyone’s asleep. Their dreams are interesting. Dorian is dreaming about The Iron Bull, candles, wax dripping on his—“

“Yes, okay, thank you, Cole.” She sits up too, blinking at him with bleary eyes. He is impossibly wide-eyed, hair only a little more disheveled than usual from the pillow, fingers picking at the blanket pooled in his lap. “Aren’t you tired?”

He shrugs, just barely. “It’s like always. I feel a flicker of the Fade, tugging at my thoughts, and then I’m pulled back. The whispers of the night are too loud.”

She makes a sound of sympathy that turns into a yawn halfway through. He gives her a sad half-smile. “I’m sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep.”

“They probably do,” she mumbles, falling back against the pillow. “The nugs, I mean.” His fingers slide into her hair and stroke rhythmically, and she drifts off again.

“Don’t go in _there.”_

She starts awake. It could’ve been minutes or hours later. “Mmm?”

“Oh,” Cole says into her ear. “I’m sorry. You were dreaming. About to go into a cave. There were spiders. I didn’t want you to see them.”

_“Cole.”_

“Also, Cullen was there. He was naked.” He wraps his arms around her waist. “I didn’t like that part.”

She can’t help laughing, obscuring it with an exasperated sigh. “Cole. I need to _sleep.”_

“No you don’t,” he murmurs, lips still against her ear, and there’s something dark and promising in his voice that makes her shiver.

Still, she’s got meetings with ambassadors in the morning, reports to go over with Cullen and a training session with Bull that she’s been putting off… “I really do,” she says.

“You were dreaming something else.” His breath is hot on her skin. “Before Cullen and the spiders. It was much nicer.”

She remembers, and feels herself blushing.

 _“Breathless, building, panting his name like a prayer,_ Cole, _calling, coming apart…_ You make it _very_ hard to sleep,” he whispers, and pulls himself tight against her, long limbs tangling with hers, lips against her neck. She’s suddenly so aware of his warmth, solid, real, and her heart trips into racing.

“I suppose,” she breathes, twisting around in his arms, “I can stay up a little longer.”

His mouth finds hers and it’s sweet, so sweet and slow, even as the heat of his body and his grip on her waist communicate an urgency that makes her hips roll against him automatically. He groans—she loves that he can never be silent, can’t stop the breathless little sighs and moans and broken words from escaping his lips when she’s touching him—and pulls her down on top of him, nimble fingers untying the back of her nightdress.

It slides off her shoulders and she shivers, sitting atop his hips, bared to the chilly night. He stares at her like he always does, blue eyes wide with wonder, as if she is something beautiful he’s never seen before.

“You’re cold.” His hands cup her breasts, warming and teasing at the same time, and she arches into him.

“And you’re still wearing clothes,” she pants, fumbling and tugging at the pyjamas she’d insisted he start wearing to bed— _he was_ not _sleeping in those tight leather pants_ —buttons falling open to reveal smooth pale skin she couldn’t stop touching.

He inhales sharply as her fingers brush his stomach. “Cold—but _you feel like fire,”_ he whispers ardently, short nails digging almost painfully into her hips as he thrusts shallowly against her. It’s an awkward impatient little move but it takes her breath away, he’s so close and so _hard_ and she can’t think, can only press hungry lips to his as he writhes beneath her.

 _“Please,”_ he moans, as she trails heated kisses along his neck. His head is thrown back, and she licks along the sharp angle of his jaw, tasting salt. He’s trembling, and she can feel him trying so hard to keep control, so easily overwhelmed by the feeling of her pleasure layered with his, intertwined, inextricable.

He slides a shaking hand between her legs, and it takes a moment to find just the right angle, just the right pressure, just the right curl of his fingers, but soon she’s as lost as he is, whimpering with every achingly deliberate stroke.

“Please, _please,”_ he chants again, and this time she can’t deny him. She catches his wrists, pulling them above his head and pinning them there, and slowly, so slowly, slides herself down onto him.

He cries out sharply, and she momentarily finds herself hoping that everyone else is still sleeping, but the thought doesn’t last long with him filling her so deliciously. She rocks her hips and he thrusts up eagerly to meet her.

“Engulfed, enflamed. Better to burn,” he gasps fitfully against her skin. “So much, too much. You feel it too.”

“Yes,” she manages. “Cole, _yes.”_

“I never remember. Hurts so wonderfully every time and in your head you said my name, _like that, don’t stop…”_

She barely hears him and he barely knows what he’s saying but she knows what he needs and as their rhythm reaches a fever pitch she cries out, sobs out his name, “Cole, oh, _Cole,”_ and it’s enough, he’s there with her, losing control, finding release together.

When she comes back to herself they’re tangled together in a hopeless knot of exhausted limbs, and he’s extricated himself just enough to pull the blanket back around their shoulders.

She smiles tiredly. “Do you think you can sleep now?”

“Mmm.” He stares at her with dazed blue eyes, lets them slowly drift shut as he presses his face into her hair. In minutes he’s fast asleep.

 _If that’s what it takes,_ she thinks, happily, and follows him into the Fade.


End file.
